Allana teil 1
by Isis712
Summary: Ein verlassenes SGC und eine Blonde Frau die jemandem sehr gefällt (und es ist nicht Sam gemeint)


Allana Autor: Isis712 E-mail: isis712@jamba.de  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: S/J, J/D T/?  
  
Staffel: Daniel lebt auf jedenfall weiter  
  
Type: Shipp  
  
Anmerkung: Ich will mich hier nur bei Soror Lucis und Sam89 bedanken den besten beiden Betas!!! *umknuddel* Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story und denkt an Feedback egal ob gut oder schlecht ich freu mich trotzdem!!! Inhalt: Ein verlassenes SGC und eine Blonde Frau die jemandem sehr gefällt (und es ist nicht Sam gemeint) Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.  
  
Sg-1 betrat P4x568 sie landeten in einem Gebäude eines anderen Planeten doch hier schien schon lange keiner mehr gewesen zu sein. Es war Stock dunkel und eine nette Staubschicht lag auf dem Boden und dem DHD. Alle packten ihre Taschenlampen aus und sahen sich um. „Was das wohl mal gewesen ist?", fragte Jack mitten in die Stille. „Keine Ahnung Sir! Aber wir sollten uns mal umsehen!", antwortete Sam und Jack nickte und deutete auf das große Tor auf der linken Seite des Raumes es stand offen so ging das Team auf den Korridor. „Hat aber verdammte Ähnlichkeit mit dem SGC!", murmelte Jack. „O´Neill das ist eher unwahrscheinlich!", antwortet Teal´c eine Augenbraue hebend. „Da scheint der Kontrollraum zu sein!" „Na dann los! Campers!" Das Team ging in die angewiesene Richtung und kam in einen Raum voller Computer, die noch liefen, aber ebenfalls wohl schon des längeren nicht angerührt worden zu sein schienen. Daniel setzte sich sofort an ein Terminal und suchte nach Angaben was diese Einrichtung mal war und warum sie keine Menschenseele sahen. „Carter sie bleiben bei Daniel, Teal´c und ich sehen uns mal um!" Gesagt getan Teal´c und Jack liefen durch die Gänge und kamen zu einem Fahrstuhl. Sie nahmen aber zur Sicherheit die Treppe direkt daneben und durchsuchten das Stockwerk über der Stargate Etage. Aus einem Tür Spalt schien ein Lichtschimmer also gingen sie direkt darauf zu. Als sie die Tür öffneten blieb Jack der Mund für wenige Sekunden offen stehen. Eine Frau schwebte mitten in der Luft in mitten eine Lichtkegels der vom Boden her kam. Sie sah aus wie tot kein heben des Brustkorbes war zu sehen. Sie war Blond und gut gebaut. Sie strahlte sofort etwas Anziehendes auf Teal´c aus. „Vielleicht ist dies ein Grab", versuchte Teal´c es zu erklären. „Dann wären doch wohl nicht so viele Räume hier und keine Computer! Hier muss was anderes los sein!", erwiderte Jack. „Ich hole Daniel der soll sich das mal angucken!", erklärte Jack und verschwand. 10 Minuten später tauchte Jack in Begleitung von Sam und Daniel auf. „O´Neill ich habe noch etwas gefunden!"erklärte Teal´c sofort und drückte Jack einen Zettel in die Hand. Dieser gab ihn an Daniel weiter. „Übersetzen sie mal!" „Allana wenn durch irgendwas dein Gefängnis ausgeschaltet wird such nicht nach uns die Substanz 45 ist ausgebrochen und hat alles vernichtet wir übrigen sind durch das Chaa´pa´ai. Keine sorge hier unten bist du sicher davor! In liebe deine Koranira." „Gefängnis? Substanz 45? Was zu Teufel ist hier passiert?!", fauchte Jack sofort. „Sir vielleicht kann ich dieses Kraftfeld, für das ich es halte zumindest, ausschalten und sie kann es uns erklären", meldete sich Sam die eine Schalterung in der Wand entdeckt hatte. „Na dann los Major!" Sam drückte ein paar knöpfe und schon ging das Licht unter der Frau aus und sie fiel zu Boden. Sie kniete am Boden und sah das Team an. „Kommt ihr endlich um mich zu erschießen oder muss ich hier weiter unschuldig hin vegetieren!", meckerte die Frau. „1. Wir haben nicht vor sie zu erschießen! 2. Wollen wir nur wissen was hier passiert ist. Und 3. Warum sie hier gefangen gehalten worden sind!", erklärte Jack sofort. Die Frau guckte ihn an, ihr Blick rief: Was soll das denn jetzt! „Ok. Ich kann ihnen aber nur 3 erklären da ich ja nicht wissen kann was los ist da ich schließlich hier eingesperrt war. Und im Grunde hab ich nichts getan außer geboren worden zu sein. Das dumme daran ist das ich das Ziel der Zucht von Ra bin. Aus Angst vor ihm haben sie mich eingesperrt." Erklärte die Fremde und stand auf wobei sie sich Glassplitter vom Knie wischte. Sie hatte als sie hingefallen war die Lampe unter sich zerstört. „Ra? Zucht? Können sie das konkretisieren?", fragt Daniel sofort. „Wie wär's wenn wir dazu in den Besprechungsraum gehen und ich erstmal hier Licht mache?", fragte die Fremde. „Das wäre sogar richtig gut ich trau den Batterien nicht!", gab Jack sein Ok. „Nur eine Frage noch sind sie Allana?", fragte Teal´c jetzt. „Jepp! Wieso? Woher wissen sie das?" „Dann ist dieser Zettel für sie und ich bin übrigens Daniel Jackson, das Major Carter, Col. O´Neill und das ist Teal´c! Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht von der Erde", erklärte Daniel und gab ihr den Zettel. „Danke! Folgen sie mir!", antwortete Allana und führte sie zum Besprechungsraum der auch wieder sehr dem im SGC ähnelte. Sie schaltete das Licht an und las sich den Zettel durch. „Shit! Verfluchter!", schrie sie und trat gegen einen Schrank neben sich der auch gleich in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wurde. „Ganz ruhig!", entfuhr es Jack. „Ach was soll's!", murmelte Allana und zerknüllte den Zettel um ihn hinter sich zu schmeißen. „Also setzen sie sich!"forderte sie die anderen auf und diese taten es ihr gleich und setzten sich an den großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. „Also was wollen sie genau wissen?", fragte Allana. „Was das mit Ra auf sich hat!", erwiderte Jack. „Also Ra hat vor ein paar Jahrhunderten hier auf meinem Planeten ein Zuchtprojekt gestartet um eine neue Art von Wirten zu erschaffen. Na ja und ich bin halt das Endprodukt und als das meine Leute herausfanden durch einen ganz dämlichen Zufall, haben sie mich eingesperrt und hofften das Ra nicht auftaucht um mich zu holen weil sie Angst davor hatten was Ra dann mit ihnen machen würde." „Wir können sie da etwas beruhigen Ra ist tot!", grinste Jack als er sich Ra´s Gesicht vorstellte als er die Bombe erblickte. „Tja das ist die erste gute Nachricht in den letzten paar Jahren! Was wollen sie noch wissen?" „Wie wirkt sich das also das mit der Zucht aus was wollte Ra wirklich?", fragte Sam. „Na ja so ganz kann ich das nicht mal erklären da ich nur weis das ich, Na ja, manchmal, dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich es nicht steuern kann, Dinge in die Luft jage wenn ich sie nur berühre", erklärte Allana weiter. „Wissen sie auch was diese Substanz 45 ist?", fragte Jack. „Nicht genau ich wieß nur, dass es sich dabei um ein tödliches Virus handelt. Aber keine Sorge die Inkubationszeit beträgt 1 stunde also haben sie es bestimmt nicht das hätte schon Auswirkungen!", beruhigte sie die anderen sofort. „Dann hätte ich da noch eine frage. Was ist das mal gewesen hier?" „Das war eine geheime Station meiner Regierung um das Weltall durch das Chaa´pa´ai zu erforschen." „Also so doch ein SGC!", grinste Jack Teal´c an. „Wenn sie noch was wissen wollen ich kann den Computer für sie durchsuchen! Ich wollte da sowieso dran um zu gucken wie lange das alles her ist."Dabei zog Allana demonstrativ einen Strich in die Staubschicht. „Was haben sie denn jetzt vor so alleine hier?"fragte Sam. „Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht suche ich mir einen netten Planeten. Ich überleg mir das nachdem ich die Computer durchforstet habe!„ „Wir könnten sie ja auch mit zu uns nehmen sie scheinen ja auch etwas über die Goa´Uld zu wissen". erklärte Daniel. „Von mir aus scheint nen nettes Fleckchen zu sein! Ohne Goa´Uld will ich doch hoffen?" „Klar so´ne Schlange kommt mir nicht ins Haus!", erklärte Jack. „Na dann ist ja alles klar!", sagte Allana und stand auf. „Ich werde mich dann mal kurz dem Computer widmen und gucken wie es da draußen aus sieht!", grinste Allana und verschwand zum nächsten Terminal. „Also was haltet ihr von ihr?", fragte Jack. „Sie scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Was mich nur wundert das sie die Nachricht so gut auf genommen hat." BUMM!!! „Was ist denn jetzt los?", rief Jack und rannte wie die anderen in die Richtung in der es geknallt hatte. Allana stand vor einem explodierten Terminal. „UUUps!", antwortete sie auf die fragenden Blicke. „Wie sie sehen leicht unkontrollierbare Energie Ausbrüche meinerseits! Aber der wollte es so!", rechtfertigte Allana sich sofort. „Ganze Arbeit geleistet! Das Ding ist nur noch ein Haufen Schrott!", lobte Jack sie mit seinem Humor. „Was ist denn genau passiert?", fragte Daniel. „Das Ding hat gesagt das ich 26 Jahre weg war! Na ja und da hab ich nicht auf meine Energiefluktuationen geachtet die ich immer hab wenn ich wieder wach werde nach meinem netten kleinen Gefängnis", erklärte Allana. „26 Jahre? Was ist das denn für ein Gefängnis?", fragte Jack sichtlich verwirrt schließlich sah sie so aus als wäre sie gerade mal 28. „So was ähnlich wie Stasiskapseln! Nur etwas anders!", erklärte Allana. „Sie waren Tiefgefroren?!", entfuhr es Jack. „Jepp! Muss sagen ich hab mich gut gehalten für 53 oder?", grinste Allana. „Das kann man aber sagen!", antwortete Sam. „Ich hätte da nen Sicherheits- Vorschlag ihrer und meinerseits ", meldete sich Allana wieder. „Na schießen sie los!", antwortete Jack neugierig. „1. Ich sollte solange hier bleiben bis ich die Fluktuationen im Griff habe. Und 2. Damit sie mir überhaupt glauben sollten sie sich meine Akte angucken da stehen dann noch ein paar Infos über mich drin. Damit sie auch zu Hause keinen Ärger mit ihrem Chef bekommen." „Gar keine so schlechte Idee!", stimmte Jack ihr zu, „ich werde das Ganze auch mal dem Chef erklären damit er weiß was los ist. Carter sie kommen mit!"Sam nickte und beide verschwanden Richtung Stargate. „Kommen sie ich bring uns zu dem Kontrollraum da sind genug Computer für alle und von da aus kann ich die Oberflächen Kameras besser steuern!" Allana führte beide zum Kontrollraum und jeder widmete sich seiner Arbeit. „Ich brauch ihren Nachnamen!" Daniel saß zusammen mit Teal´c an einem Computer und versuchte Allana´s Akte zu finden. „Calapu!", antwortete Allana sofort. „Ach du scheiße!", entfuhr es ihr etwas später. „Was ist?", fragte Jack der auch inzwischen da war mit Sam zusammen. „Hier!", rief sie und lief die Bilder der Kamera auf allen oberen Monitoren erscheinen. Auf den Bildern war nur Wüste. „Da war mal ein Wald! Da muss doch noch etwas anderes passiert sein!" antwortete sie auf die stillen Fragen der anderen. Sie durchsuchten alle Berichte der letzten Tage aber sie fanden nichts! Allana führte die anderen zu den Quartieren damit sie bequem schlafen konnten. Jack, Daniel und Teal´c auf der linken Seite des Korridor und Sam und Allana auf der rechten Seite. Jeder hatte seinen eigenen Raum. Alle schliefen als plötzlich ein lauter Schrei die Ruhe der Station durchschnitt. Allana hatte eindeutig nichts gutes geträumt. 20 Sekunden später standen alle anderen in ihrem Zimmer. Allana saß total verstört auf dem Bett und hatte die Augen weit auf gerissen so, als ob sie, sie nie wieder schließen wollte. „Ganz ruhig es war nur ein Alptraum!", sprach Jack beruhigend auf sie ein. Sie starrte ihn an und schien sich langsam wieder zu fangen. „Verdammt was sollte das!", fauchte sie sich selber an. „Das ist doch ganz normal nach so einer Nachricht!", versuchte Sam sie zu beruhigen. „Sorry, dass ich sie geweckt hab! Das wollte ich echt nicht!" „Schon gut sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen!", antwortete Daniel ruhig. Teal´c sah sich die ganze Szene an und konnte förmlich ihre Panik noch aus dem Traum spüren. Er hatte selber keinen guten Traum gehabt um so weniger verstand er die Wirkung dieser Frau auf sich selbst. Teal´c hatte innerlich den Drang sie schützend in die Arme zu schließen um sie zu beruhigen und ihr zu zeigen, dass er dafür sorgt, dass ihr nichts passiert. Allana sah Teal´c direkt in die Augen. Er war ihr ein Rätsel, er war still, sagte kaum etwas und hatte eine Ausstrahlung wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte. Trotz seiner sichtlichen Stärke strahlte er für sie etwas Sanftes und Gefühlvolles aus. Bei ihm, so wusste sie nach schon ein paar Minuten, fühlte sie sich wohl. Allana schickte die anderen wieder ins Bett und versuchte selber wieder zu schlafen.  
  
Den nächsten Tag verbrachten sie wie vorher mit erkunden des Stützpunktes und kopieren der Daten des Computers. Allana erzählte ihnen so viel sie wusste über ihren Planeten Almachan. Die Nacht verbrachten sie wieder in ihren Räumen doch mitten in der Nacht hatte Al wie sie die anderen inzwischen nannten einen Alptraum, weil sie wusste das sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte schlich sie sich zu Teal´c dieser meditierte und bekam es nicht mit weil Al extra leise war. Sie legte sich neben ihn auf den Boden und schlief recht schnell ein. Als Jack am nächsten morgen mit Teal´c ein paar Planungen für den nächsten Tag durch gehen wollte lag Al noch neben dem meditierenden Teal´c. Jack verließ leise den Raum, was Teal´c aus seiner Meditation erwachen lies. Er sah Al und wunderte sich das sie neben ihm lag. Er legte sie vorsichtig aufs Bett und wartete bis sie erwachte. „Geht es dir gut Allana Calapu?", fragte er sanft als er merkte das sie wach wurde. Al erschreckte sich und saß kerzengerade im Bett. „Sorry hab ich dich gestört? Tut mir leid das wollte ich nicht!" „Schon gut! Du hast mich nicht gestört. Aber warum bist du hier?" „Ähm... Ich hatte wieder diesen Traum und Na ja ich konnte nicht weiter schlafen aus Angst diese Bilder wieder zusehen. Ich hab mich schon am ersten Tag in deiner Nähe sicher gefühlt da hab ich ohne zu denken gehandelt. Tut mir leid!" „Schon gut es brauch dir nichts Leid zu tun! Ich verstehe dich besser als du denkst!", erwiderte er.  
  
Zur selben Zeit etwas weiter den Flur entlang: „Sir ich dachte sie wollten zu Teal´c?", fragte Sam ihren CO. „Das wollte ich auch aber er hatte schon Besuch!", grinste dieser und ging. Über Sam prangte jetzt ein riesiges Fragezeichen. Sie wollte Al wecken und machte sich auf zu ihrem Zimmer. Als sie anklopfte, meldete sich keiner so betrat sie den Raum doch niemand war da. Sam verließ den Raum wieder und ging etwas verwirrt ihrem Col. hinterher.  
  
Wieder bei Al und Teal´c: „Na wenn das geklärt ist sollte ich wohl besser gehen! Sam wollte noch zu mir!", erklärte Al und wollte gehen. „Das solltest du. O´Neill wollte auch noch zu mir kommen!", erwiderte Teal´c und sie verließ den Raum. Al war ziemlich verwirrt was sollte dieser Satz nur heißen? Ging es ihm nicht besser wie ihr? Fragen auf die sie keine Antwort wusste und auch wahrscheinlich nicht wissen wollte zu viel war bisher in ihrem Leben passiert wovon niemand etwas erfahren sollte. Al ging Sam hinter her da sie, sie verschwinden sehen hatte. „Sam warten sie!", rief sie ihr hinter her. Sam drehte sich um und lächelte sie an. „Na wo haben sie denn die Nacht verbracht?", grinste Sam sie an. Al sah sie verwirrt und schockiert an. „Woher?", fragte sie nur. „Der Col. war bei Teal´c und kam grinsend wieder raus als ich fragte was los sei sagte er nur das er schon Besuch hatte und da sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer waren hab ich eins und eins zusammen gezählt!" „Das ist nicht so wie sie denken das war etwas ganz anderes!", verteidigte sie sich direkt. „Machen sie ruhig was sie wollen ich hab nichts dagegen!", grinste Sam wieder zurück. Jetzt war Al sichtlich verwirrt. Was war hier nur los? Hatte sie ihre Fähigkeit alles unter den Tisch zu kehren verloren oder waren diese Menschen einfach nur zu gut?  
  
Im Kontrollraum saßen schon Jack und Daniel „Morgen Leute!", begrüßte Al die beiden und setzte sich an ihr Terminal. Die anderen grinsten sie nur an und die Jungs erwiderten nur: „Morgen!" Das war eindeutig nicht Al´s Tag! Etwas später Teal´c war auch bei den anderen als Al etwas im Rechner fand. „Daniel sie sind doch so heiß auf alles was mit meinem Planeten zu tun hat! Wie wär's mit ein bisschen Musik?"grinste sie und drückte einen Knopf und schon dröhnte Musik aus den Boxen des Raumes. Al dancte im sitzen rum und der Rest freute sich über die entspannte Laune die jetzt diesen tristen Raum erfüllte. „Ah! Ich hab den gesicherten Teil gefunden und geknackt!", teilte Al etwas später freudig mit und lud alles auf eine CD.  
  
Am Abend war alles aus den Rechnern gezogen und eingepackt. „Also Al! Packen sie ihre sieben Sachen und dann geht's ab auf die Erde!", grinste Jack sie an. „OK!", rief Al freudig und dancte weg. „Komisches Weib!"murmelte Jack leise und hoffte das Sam die neben ihm stand es nicht mitbekommen hatte. „Inwiefern Sir?", fragte sie und machte seine Hoffnung zu Nichte. „Gucken sie sich doch an! Jeder wäre nach dieser Nachricht total am Boden zerstört aber sie macht weiter als wäre nicht gewesen. Sie scheint ein ziemlich fröhliches Wesen zu sein mal ne Abwechslung als immer diese harten Militärs die nicht lachen können!", erklärte Jack wahrheitsgemäß und Sam konnte ihm nur beipflichten. Sie schenkte ihm ihr Lächeln und für Jack war alles wunderbar. Al kam ein paar Minuten wieder mit einer Tasche und einem anderen Kleid jetzt hatte sie ein tief ausgeschnittenes weißes langes Kleid an und ein Diadem mit leuchtend blauem Tropfstein. „Wow!", entfuhr es Daniel und Jack leise. „Meint ihr die werden mich so annehmen?", fragte Al grinsend und drehte sich. „Sie haben sich ja richtig schick gemacht für den General!", grinste Jack. „Jepp! Ich muss doch nen guten Eindruck hinterlassen!", antwortete Al wieder und sie gingen runter in den Torraum.  
  
Auf der irdischen Seite des Gates: „Willkommen auf der Erde!", grüßte der General sie. „Danke General Hammond ich bin ihnen wirklich dankbar dass sie mich aufnehmen!", grüßte Al zurück. Plötzlich wählte das Gate an. Alle gingen auf Seite und die Truppen stürmten rein. „Es sind die Tok´ra Sir!", schrillte es aus dem Kontrollraum. „Iris öffnen!", befahl der General und schon öffnete sich die Iris. 2 gestalten traten aus dem Ereignishorizont. Eine war Jakob Carter und die andere Person eine Frau kannte die bisher noch keiner kannte. „Dad!"begrüßte Sam ihren Vater. Al die neben Teal´c stand flüsterte:"Ihr habt doch gesagt das keine Goa´Uld bei euch sind!" „Das sind Tok´ra die guten! Jedenfalls von welcher Seite man das sieht!", antwortete Jack und ging auf seinen Lieblings Tok´ra zu. „Jakob! Was verschafft uns die ehre? Irgendwelche Experimente oder solche Sachen?" „Nein Jack! Keine Sorge! Ich hab bloß Urlaub und da wir ja einen Mittelsmann neben mir bei den Tok´ra brauchen hab ich Kioranira und Sadaan mit gebracht sie sollten etwas über die Erde lernen um manche Missverständnissen vorzubeugen!" Jetzt sah auch Al richtig hin und er kannte die einzige Person der sie je getraut hatte. Kioranira!" „Kio?"Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Alle starrten sie an. „Allana?", fragte Kioranira. „Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Kio wieder. „Ihr kennt euch?", Jack war sichtlich verwirrt. „Ja sie war es von der, der Zettel stammte!", antwortete Al und ihr Blick wich nicht von Kio. „Ohh!", kam es von den anderen. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Du hast die Goa´Uld immer verabscheut und jetzt bist du selber einer?" „Al das ist nicht wahr! Wir sind Tok´ra wir kämpfen gegen die Goa´Uld!", verteidigte Kio sich sofort. „Klar und ich hab normale Gene!", rief Al sarkastisch. „Jetzt hör auf mit deinen Genen! Die waren nicht immer schuld du weißt, dass kaum einer es wusste!" „Ladys! Ladys! Ganz ruhig! Kommen sie doch erstmal mit in den Konferenzraum und sie können sich erstmal abregen!", rief Jack dem das ganze etwas zu schief lief. Al blitzte Kio wütend an diese blitzte zurück, keiner von beiden rührte sich auch nur einen Millimeter. „Das fängt ja gut an!", stöhnte Jack. „Aber es war so und du weist das es meine Schuld war!", fauchte Al. „Al das ist nicht wahr! Du kannst nichts dafür! Du bist nicht immer an allem Schuld also hör auf die Schuld immer bei dir zu suchen!" „Kio! Ich weis das du Recht hast schließlich bin ich nicht schuld das ich 26 Jahre in Stasis war. Du hattest die Möglichkeit mich zu holen warum hast du es denn nicht getan?!"Al klang sauer und ziemlich verletzt aber auch sehr verletzend. „Al du bist zu gefährlich als das die Goa´Uld dich je kriegen dürfen! Mit deinen Kräften wäre das der Untergang!" „Das ist nicht der Grund und das weist du! Kein Goa´Uld außer Ra weis von mir also wo liegt das Problem?" „Allana warum willst du nicht zuhören? Es ist zu gefährlich! Du musst zurück dort stehst du unter dem Schutz der Asgard!" Plötzlich war ein Fauchen, das das eines Tigers glich zu hören. Alle zuckten zusammen nur Allana und Kioranira nicht, beide wussten dass dieser Laut von Allana stammte. „Siehst du, du hast dich nicht unter Kontrolle!", fauchte Kio jetzt. „Könnten sie jetzt mal auf hören das ist ja nicht zu ertragen!", fauchte Jack jetzt mitten in den Streit. Al drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen. Alle bekamen einen Schreck ihre vorher blauen Augen waren jetzt rot nicht einmal die Pupille war mehr zu erkennen. „Was zum...", entwich es dem General. „Ich habe mich soweit unter Kontrolle das ich nicht auf dich los gehe!" sprach Al jetzt ruhig und sah Kio tief in die Augen, diese erwiderte diesen Blick und sah dem Schmerz den sie vorher nicht entdeckt hatte. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie leise und besorgt. „Nichts ist los was soll sein?", antwortete Al gereizt. „Jetzt hör auf ich seh es doch du weißt nicht, was los ist weil du die Kontrolle verlierst!", schrie Kio sie jetzt schon fast an. „Ich verliere die Kontrolle keines Wegs! Was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist nicht mehr die, die ich kannte!" „Das ist nicht wahr! Jetzt beruhig dich verdammt noch mal oder es passiert ein Unglück!" „Halt dein verdammtes Maul! Sonst kriegst du gleich richtig Ärger!" „Ach jetzt lassen wir mal wieder unseren Rang raus!", fauchte Kio wieder und zog somit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Sei Ruhig!!!!", brüllte Al los und ein Energiestoß traf auf die Wand hinter Kio. „Al! Siehst du, du verlierst schon die Kontrolle!" „Das war ein Warnschuss!" Jetzt wusste Teal´c, dass ein Kampf der beiden unausweichlich war. Kio hatte Al zu sehr aufgeregt. Anscheinend war auch er der einzige der die Kraft spürte die durch Allana floss. Seiner Einschätzung nach wäre ein Ausbruch verheerend. „Allana beruhig dich!", versuchte er es trotzdem. „Sei still Jaffa!", fauchte Kio aber jetzt anscheinend war sie auch mehr als wütend auf Allana. „Lass ihn in Ruhe das ist etwas zwischen mir und dir!", fauchte Al mehr als sauer. Allana war einen Schritt auf Kio zu gegangen während sie fauchte. Die Generals sahen sich an und ihre Blicke sagten nur: Was zum Teufel ist denn los?. „Allana tu nichts unüberlegtes!", versuchte Daniel es jetzt. „Ich weiß was ich tue!" Sadaan zeterte in Kio´s Kopf er schrie sie solle sich beruhigen, aber er wunderte sich auch er bekam einfach keine Kontrolle über den Körper. „Das du weißt was du tust bezweifle ich nun wirklich!", stichelte Kio Sadaan ignorierend. Die gesamte Kontrollraum Bevölkerung sah sich die Szene an und wunderte sich das ihr General nicht schon dazwischen gegangen war. Allana merkte das sie die Kontrolle verlor es rauschte mächtig in ihren Ohren und sie musste sich anstrengen um überhaupt noch etwas zu hören oder zu sehen auch plagten sie Krämpfe, aber sie sträubte sich die Kontrolle zu verlieren oder auch nur Anzeichen von ihren Problemen zu geben. Auch Kio sah, dass sie die Kontrolle verlor, sie wusste auch das Kräfte in ihr ruhten die zwar nicht annähernd so wie Al´s waren, aber auch sie verlor mit der Zeit die Kontrolle. Teal´c spürte regelrecht wie sich die Kräfte in Kio und Al aufbauten und war sich nicht sicher wie das noch zu verhindern war. „Komm schon Al! Gib zu das du die Kontrolle verlierst!", stichelte Kio weiter. „Sei ruhig!", brüllte Al und sprang hoch und attackierte Kio mit einem Schwert. Al schwebte in der Luft was gut mit ihren plötzlich auf getauchten Flügeln zu erklären war. Auch das Schwert war einfach in ihrer Hand aufgetaucht. Kio wehrte ihren Angriff selber mit einem Schwert ab. „Scheiße!!!", entfuhr es Jack und wich wie die anderen noch ein Stück zurück. Nur Teal´c stand noch an demselben Fleck wie zuvor er war einfach zu geschockt. „Sadaan warum tust du nichts?!"brüllte Selmak plötzlich und sah wie die Klingen der Schwerter zerbrachen. „Selmak misch dich hier nicht ein!", brüllte Kio ihn an. Auch sie hatte die Kontrolle verloren und war kurz davor einen Ausbruch zu haben. Mit dem letzten bisschen Verstand gelang es Al mit einem Energiestoß das Gate in Gang zu setzen und ihren Heimatplaneten anzuwählen, aber noch bevor sie durchs Tor verschwinden konnte brach sie halb zusammen ihre Krämpfe überwältigten sie. Kio´s letzter Rest Verstand brachte sie dazu Al´s Hand zu ergreifen und mit ihr durchs Tor zu verschwinden. „Was zum Teufel war das?", brach es aus dem General. „Sir, ich habe keine Ahnung!", antwortete SG-1 gleichzeitig. „George ich kann dir das auch nicht erklären!", erklärte Jakob. „General Hammond ich bitte darum den beiden folgen zu dürfen!", sprach Teal´c zwischen die auf kommende Unterhaltung. „Teal´c! Wir wissen doch nicht wo sie sind und was da los ist ich kann mir auch nicht erklären was sie bei ihnen wollen", sprach Hammond väterlich aber sichtlich verwirrt. „General! Sie sind auf ihrem Heimatplaneten und ich glaube das, das nicht geplant war beide haben versucht dagegen zu kämpfen aber es war zu stark. Ich glaube das Allana´s Energie in ihrer Stasis einfach sie überladen hat und es hat nur einen kleinen Auslöser gebraucht um es zu aktivieren und bei Kioranira war es dasselbe sie hat einfach nicht genug Energie verbraucht in den letzten Jahren", erklärte Teal´c und selbst Jack leuchtete es ein auch er sprach sich für eine Verfolgung aus. Nachdem der General zusagte und Jakob sagte, er würde sie begleiten genauso wie Janet, standen sie eine Stunde später im Gate Raum und warteten auf das Okay von oben.  
  
Auf Almachan: Alles war dunkel wie bei ihrer ersten Ankunft. „Carter machen sie mal Licht!" Sam ging und der Rest sah sich im Raum um. Daniel stolperte plötzlich über etwas und legte sich gekonnt flach. „Daniel passen sie doch auf!", fauchte Jack leicht genervt. „Da liegt irgendwas!"verteidigte sich dieser und leuchtete nun auf die Stelle. „Ich habe Allana gefunden! Sieht nicht besonders gut aus! Janet kommen sie her und sehen sich das mal an." Allana´s Kleid hing nur noch in Fetzten an ihr und einer ihrer Flügel war anscheinend gebrochen. Dazu hatte sie plötzlich Reißzähne und Krallen, ihre Fingernägel müssen mutiert sein. „Hatte ich schon vor Daniel!"Auch Janet war genervt dementsprechend nett war auch ihre Antwort. „Sie liegt im Koma!", teilte Janet den anderen nach einer kurzen Untersuchung mit. Das Licht ging an. „Autsch!", stellte Jack fest den erst jetzt gesellte er sich zu Daniel und Janet und sah die tiefen Kratzer auf ihrem Körper. Die Kratzer schienen von einem Raubtier oder so was zu stammen. „Sie sollte so schnell wie möglich auf die Krankenstation!" „Kioranira fehlt aber noch!", wand der General jetzt ein. „Ich hab sie nicht gesehen!", teilte Sam sofort mit als sie zu den anderen zurückkam. „Dann sollten wir uns beeilen die anderen beiden zu finden! Oder 1 ½ ?" Jack fragte sich wirklich wie man das am besten bezeichnen soll schließlich war es ein Körper aber zwei Individuen. Sam musste unweigerlich grinsen. „Schon gut sind da!", erklang eine schwache verzerrte stimme die Sadaan gehörte. „Da seid ihr ja!", meckerte Jakob erleichtert. Und schon lag Sadaan auf dem Boden. Auch die beiden sahen Nicht gerade gut aus. „Also ab Leute hier sind wir fertig!"  
  
4 Tage später auf der Krankenstation: Sadaan und Kio erwachten wieder. Allana lag noch immer im Koma. Janet verständigte sofort den Rest der Mannschaft. „Also kann mir jetzt endlich einer erklären was das sollte?", fragte Jack ungehalten. „Al´s Energie Level war zu hoch als das sie es kontrollieren hätte können", erklärte Kio sofort und unverbindlich. „Energie Level?", fragte Jack sofort. „Al ist halb energetisch aufgebaut!" „Ok das erklärt einiges!" „Wo ist sie?" „Sie liegt noch im Koma!" „Wie lange?" „4 Tage!" „So lange war sie noch nie weg! Das muss verdammt hart gewesen sein!" „Wo hat sie denn eigentlich die tiefen Kratzer her?" „Kratzer?" „Wie von einem Raubtier." „Oh Gott! Was hat sie getan? Das muss sie selber gewesen sein! Sie muss versucht haben sich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen! Verurteilt sie nicht sie kann nichts dafür! Hätte ich gewusst das es so schlecht um sie stand hätte ich als ich es noch konnte die Kontrolle an Sadaan gegeben." „Schon gut es leben ja alle!", beruhigte sie Sam. „Kann mich einer zu ihr bringen? Damit ich weiß was los ist", fragte Kio jetzt. „Das halte ich für eine schlechte Idee sie sind noch zu schwach!", wand Janet ein. „Das geht schon sie ist wichtiger!" „Na dann! Auf ihre Verantwortung!", antwortete Janet und holte einen Rollstuhl. 2 Minuten später waren sie bei Al. „Was ist denn hier los? Warum hat sie sich nicht zurück verwandelt?!", entfuhr es Kio und legte eine Hand auf Al´s Kopf. „Kein Wunder! Sie ist selbst dazu zu schwach!", beantwortete sie sich selber die Frage. „Sie muss richtig ausgerastet sein!", murmelte Sam. „Mehr als das! Es war versuchter Selbstmord! Sie hat es als letzte Chance gesehen alle anderen zu retten!", antwortete Kio und schon lief ihr eine Träne über die Wangen. „Aber wieso?" „Das werden wir sie selbst fragen!", antwortete Kio entschlossen und stand auf. Janet wollte sie daran hindern doch sie ignorierte Janet. Kio streckte ihre Hand aus und eine Energie Kugel erschien. „ Das muss reichen mehr kann ich nicht entbehren"murmelte sie und übergab die Kugel an Al, indem sie sie auf ihre Hand legte die Kugel verschwand und Al verwandelte sich zurück. Kio lies sich erschöpft in den Stuhl fallen und übergab Sadaan die Kontrolle. „In den nächsten Stunden müsste sie das Bewusstsein erlangen!" „Was kann sie dazu getrieben haben?"fragte Teal´c als Sadaan wieder lag. „Khay!", antwortete Kio ehrfürchtig und sauer. „Wer oder was ist das?" „War! Er ist tot durch ihre Kräfte! Er war ihr Sohn, doch irgendwas Schreckliches muss damals vorgegangen sein weder sie noch ihr Mann haben je ein Wort darüber verloren. Ihre Ehe ist auch daran zerbrochen. Sie konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen mit der Gewissheit seinen Sohn, sein ein und alles, getötet zu haben. Sie muss Angst gehabt haben das einem anderem das gleiche passiert." In Jack´s Augen glomm die Erinnerung an Charlie und sein Ende auf. Die anderen die ihn gut kannten sahen es, Sam tat es weh er war nach den Jahren noch immer sehr verletzlich in dieser Hinsicht. „Ich werde Hammond berichten gehen!", erklärte Jack und verschwand schon fast fluchtartig. „Was ist den los hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte Kio vorsichtig nach. „Schon gut. Er kennt Al´s zustand!", erklärte Daniel kurz. „Ich hab auch noch was zu tun also ihr entschuldigt mich", erklärte Janet und verschwand auch. Kio war müde und so gingen die anderen an ihre Arbeit und warteten auf Neuigkeiten von Al.  
  
Etwas später lies Janet sie ausrufen Al war aufgewacht. „Al was sollte der Scheiß?!", brüllte Kio sie an. „Was soll ich denn jetzt schon wieder getan haben?", brüllte diese zurück. „Warum hast du versucht dich selber umzubringen?" „Das habe ich doch gar nicht!" „Ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist?! Du bist vollkommen durch gedreht!" „Das bin ich nicht und jetzt las mich in Ruhe! Das ist ein Befehl!", brüllte Al jetzt quer durch die Krankenstation. „Ach jetzt packen wir die trotzige eingebildete Prinzessin aus die du nie sein wolltest!" „Sei ruhig bitte! Ich will davon nichts mehr hören!", brach Al schon fast in tränen aus. „Verdammt fang an zu leben! Du kannst nicht ändern was passiert ist! Khay würde es nicht wollen!", fauchte Kio besorgt los auch sie war den Tränen nahe. Sie sah ihre einstig einzige Freundin vor sich, ein Wrack, gebeutelt von Erinnerungen. „Lass Khay aus dem Spiel bitte!", bettelte Al. Teal´c stand unschlüssig neben den anderen er hätte sie auch jetzt wie in ihrem Zimmer am liebsten in den Arm genommen und getröstet. Jack merkte wie Teal´c sich neben ihm verkrampfte. Und sah ihn fragen an. Teal´c jedoch sah ihn nicht an sondern starrte auf Allana. „Allana. Bitte sag mir was Los ist so hab ich dich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Noch nicht einmal als sie dich abführten wie eine Schwerverbrecherin." „Kio ich kann nicht nochmals verantworten das ich jemanden in Gefahr bringe sie mich an ich konnte nichts tun etwas anderes hatte die Kontrolle über mich. Und dann sieh, sie dir an. Sie sind nett und freundlich. Ich will nicht auch noch für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein. Ich dachte ich kann von vorne beginnen alles hinter mir lassen doch dann kamst du und ich bin ausgetickt."Allana sah sie an. Ihre vorher blauen Augen waren verheult und nur noch grau. „Allana wer sagt denn, dass du sie töten würdest? Jetzt kennen sie das Risiko, was nicht mehr so hoch sein wird schließlich war dein Energie Level schuld nicht du. Und trotzdem stehen sie hier und wollen dir helfen. Keiner hat gesagt dass sie dich wieder raus schmeißen. Sie sind nicht so wie wir es waren die dich eingesperrt haben weil wir Angst vor dir hatten. Verdammt ich hätte dich daraus holen sollen aber ich war zu feige." „Vielleicht ist es so! Aber Kio wie hättest du mich bitte retten sollen wir wären nicht weit gekommen und selbst wenn sie hätten mich gefunden egal wo ich mich versteckt hätte. Auf einem anderen Planeten? Nein so weit wären wir nicht gekommen und du hattest noch deinen Mann. Kio dich trifft keine Schuld!" „Aber sie hat recht! Wir kennen das Risiko und doch sind wir hier weil wir dich in den 3 Tagen als Freundin gewonnen haben. Keiner will das du gehst!", erklärte Daniel und der Rest stimmte ihm zu. „Wirklich?", fragte Al unsicher. „Ja!", antwortete Jack. Al wischte ihre Tränen weg. „Dann will ich es versuchen euret wegen. Und um Khay´s willen!", entschloss Al und lächelte die anderen an. „Na also!", lächelte Kio und war wieder guter Dinge. „So das ist also eure Base! Sieht nicht wirklich anders aus als bei uns!", grinste Al Jack und sein Team an. „Da muss ich dir recht geben ein Betonklotz der unser Zuhause ist!", grinste Jack. „Und sie müssen der Doc sein! Hoffe ich hab ihnen keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten bereitet!", smilte sie jetzt Janet an. „Der Colonel macht mehr Probleme!", smilte sie zurück. „Ich bin Dr. Janet Fraiser!"addierte sie noch. Jack sah sie empört an. „Kommen sie schon Doc so schlimm bin ich auch nicht!", grinste er sie an. „Sir bei allem Respekt keiner ziert sich so vor Untersuchungen wie sie!" „Al wussten sie schon das sie den Namen Doc Death hat!?"Er liebte es sie damit aufzuziehen. „Wie ich sehe geht's ihnen schon besser!", ertönte es plötzlich von General Hammond. „Jepp! Tschuldigung das ich so ausgetickt bin", schoss Al zurück. „Schon gut der Colonel hat mir alles erklärt." „Danke!"  
  
2 Tage später durfte Al die Krankenstation verlassen. Sie bekam ein Zimmer in der Nähe von Teal´cs. Al hatte auch den anderen erzählt dass sie die eigentliche Thronfolgerin ihres Planeten war. Bis es zu ihrer Verhaftung kam.  
  
3 Tage später in Briefingroom:  
  
„Nein Colonel! Sie kommen! Ich werde sie nicht schon wieder entkommen lassen! Sie erscheinen auf dem Ball genauso wie sie Major! Teal´c sie bitte ich auch dort hin!"General Hammond war sauer auf die Hälfte seines besten Teams. Wie jedes Jahr ging es um den SGC-Ball. Bisher hatten es die drei geschafft sich raus reden zu können, doch dieses Jahr wollte der General sie dort haben. „Nen Ball? Klingt doch cool! Kommt Leute! Gebt euch nen Ruck!", half Al dem General plötzlich. „Na gut!", murmelten Sam und Jack Teal´c nickte nur. Al grinste nun in die Runde und der General sah sie dankend an. Daniel konnte sich ein Triumphgrinsen nicht verkneifen. „Dann ist ja alles klar! Sg-1 sie seh ich dann in 2 stunden am Stargate! Wegtreten!"SG-1 inklusive ihres neuen Team Mitgliedes Al gingen nun ihrer Wege im Center und trafen sich pünktlich im Gateroom.  
  
Auf P2X5468: „Daniel können sie mir verraten warum der Rest sich gegen den Ball so sträubt?", fragte Al als die anderen etwas weiter weg waren. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Teal´c hat sich nie etwas aus so was gemacht und die anderen beiden? Das ist mir bis heute noch ein Rätsel!", erwiderte Daniel und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht haben die beiden Angst es könnte etwas geschehen was der General nun wirklich nicht gut heißen würde?!", flüsterte Al nun und kassierte einen verwunderten Blick. „Du also auch schon. Es ist zum heulen mit den beiden. Sie lieben sich und doch steht ihnen die Air force im weg." „Ich weiß wie das ist Daniel. Es ist furchtbar! Allerdings gibt es einen unterschied zwischen meiner und ihrer Situation!" „Welchen denn?" „Hammond sieht sie als seine Kinder schon fast er würde sich hüten die beiden zu verraten." „Meinst du?" „Jepp! Ich weiß es! Es nervt ihn doch selbst. Er wünscht den beiden das sie glücklich werden." „Das sollte man den beiden wahrscheinlich mal sagen!" „Ich könnte ja mal den General interviewen!" „Aber nur wenn du nicht sagst, dass es die beiden sind!" „Jawohl Sir!", witzelte Al rum. Beide lachten auf und der Rest sah sie fragend an.  
  
Nachdem sie das Lager aufgebaut hatten: „Ok Teal´c und ich sehen uns mal westlich um Carter sie und Allana östlich! Daniel sie bewachen das Lager!" „Ja Sir!", murmelte Sam und ging mir Al los. „Man das hat mir gefehlt!", grinste Al Sam plötzlich an. „Was?" „Na das. Arbeiten! Die letzten 2 Jahre hab ich in der Zelle verbracht! Ach ne es waren ja 28!"antwortete sie noch immer grinsend. Sam kicherte. „Sagen sie mal Sam. Was wäre wenn jemand die Möglichkeit etwas gegen die Regeln zu tun und das mit Wissen ihres Vorgesetzten ihnen ermöglichen würde?" „Was meinen sie?" „Nein sagen sie mir was sie tun würden?" „Ich weis nicht da gäbe es eigentlich nichts." „Kommen sie schon Sam! Was ist mit dem Colonel geben sie es zu! Sie haben sich beide ordentlich in einander verknallt!" „Wie kommen sie denn auf so was?!" Al sah sie nur an. „Ok sie haben ja Recht! Ich wünschte es gäbe einen Weg!" „Sam der General würde nichts sagen! Glauben sie mir!" „Und ob er das würde!" „Carter, Allana kommen sie mal in unsere Richtung wir brauchen jemanden mit blauem Blut!", krächzte plötzlich Jack´s Stimme durch Funkgerät. „Ok wir kommen!", antwortete Sam sofort und drehte um. „Sam wollen sie den Part nicht übernehmen?", fragte Al plötzlich kleinlaut. „Warum sie sind doch die mit dem blauen Blut!" „Nö. Ne! Bitte!", flehte Al. „Warum? Stimmt das etwa nicht?" „Doch leider! Bitte!", Al bettelte wie ein kleines Kind. „Mal gucken!", gab Sam nach. Al sah inzwischen aus wie ein gehetztes Tier. Sam machte sich langsam Sorgen. Al dachte darüber nach wie lächerlich sie sich gerade benahm und kam zu dem Schluss, weil sie auch Sam´s besorgten Blick sah, dass sie es halt aushalten müsse. „Sam vergessen sie was ich gerade sagte! Ich bin nicht auf Almachan also ist es nicht das wovor ich Angst habe. Das musste mir nur wieder bewusst werden." „Wenn sie meinen!" „Wovor hatten sie denn Angst wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Sam ein paar Minuten später. „Ach! Das erkläre ich ihnen irgendwann anders ok?", antwortete Al und Sam nickte nur.  
  
Als sie bei Jack und Teal´c ankamen: „Da sind sie ja endlich! Die wollen uns nicht zu ihrem Anführer lassen. Weil wir nicht seiner würdig sind", erklärte Jack kurz. „Gut! Also wo is denn hier der verantwortliche?", fragte Al in die Runde. Ein alter Mann kam auf die vier zu. „Ich bin Chinson! Ist jetzt die Prinzessin da von der sie gesprochen haben?" „Ja ich bin hier! Wo ist der Anführer?", fragte Al arrogant. „Eure Majestät wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden!", sprach der Mann und führte Al in ein Haus. In dem Haus saß ein Mann auf einem Lager aus Kissen und ließ sich von 2 Frauen bedienen. „Großer Anführer die Prinzessin der Fremden ist da!", sprach der alte den Mann ehrfürchtig an. „Ah! Endlich! Setz dich doch!", sprach dieser jetzt an Al gewand. Al setzte sich. „Also warum wolltet ihr nicht mit den anderen reden?", fragte Al wieder in diesem arroganten Ton. „Sie sind meiner nicht würdig!" Al sah ihn abwertend an und antwortete: „Und du bist meiner nicht würdig also sprich!" „Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte der Typ barsch. „Wir erforschen das Universum! Wir sind auf der suche nach verbündeten gegen die alten Götter!" „Ihr seid Ketzer möge euch Ra´s Fluch treffen!", rief der Anführer wütend und gab ihr zu verstehen das sie verschwinden solle. „Oh großer Kotzbrocken! Ra ist tot! Getötet von zwei meiner Begleitung! Ra war nichts als ein Tyrann. Ra war kein Gott ein Hochstapler mehr nicht!", brüllte Al ihn an und verlies das Haus. „Col. wir sollten gehen!", riet sie ihm und er guckte sie verwirrt an. „Unfreundliche Leute! Dumm und unfreundlich!", erklärte Al kurz. „Wenn sie meinen."Jack nickte und alle gingen los. 3 stunden später waren sie wieder auf der Erde.  
  
2 Tage später gingen Sam, Janet und Al einkaufen schließlich brauchten sie ja noch passende Kleider für den Ball. „Och komm schon Sam das Kleid steht dir gut!", versuchte Janet sie dazu bewegen das Eisblaue, eng anliegende Kleid zu kaufen. „Aber Janet das ist doch zu gewagt!" „Sam das stimmt doch gar nicht das steht ihnen aus gezeichnet!", versuchte es Al jetzt. „Aber nur wenn du das Lilane nimmst!", versuchte Sam es Janet ein Kleid an zudrehen was ihr ebenfalls verdammt gut stand. „Na gut!", stimmte Janet zu. „So und nun zu dir!", grinsten beide Al an. „Ja?", fragte Al dumm. „Das weiße!", antworteten beide gleichzeitig. „Ok wenn ihr meint!" Alles war geregelt und nun saßen sie in einem Café. „Ach ne! Wer ist denn da! Mein Lieblings Major, Doc Death und unsere Al!", hörten sie plötzlich Jack. Al erschreckte sich so sehr das sie das Croissant was sie eigentlich essen wollte erstmal wegschmiss, Janet fing es gekonnt und drückte es ihr wieder in die Hand. „Hallo Colonel, Daniel Murrey!", (Wie Teal´c in der Öffentlichkeit schon seit geraumer Zeit hieß) begrüßte Sam die anderen. „Nana so schlimm uns zu treffen?", grinste Jack Al an. „Ganz im Gegenteil! Aber das sollten sie ja wissen", grinste Al zurück. „Was machen sie denn hier?", fragte Janet. „Wir sind einkaufen und sie?", antwortete Daniel. „Wir waren und hatten nur ne pause nötig!", erklärte Sam. „Was haben sich die Damen denn geleistet?", fragte Jack. „Würden sie wohl gerne wissen. Aber sie erfahren es nicht zumindest noch nicht!", grinste Al plötzlich und Sam sowie Janet sahen sie überrascht an. Die sechs unterhielten sich noch etwas und fuhren dann nach Hause. Das Leben ging weiter und Al bekam auch endlich die Chance den General auszuhorchen. Das Ergebnis war wie vorausgesagt ausgefallen. Daniel, Janet und Al schmiedeten nun Pläne wie sie die zwei endlich zusammen bringen könnten.  
  
Und dann kam endlich der Ball ein paar Tok´ra waren natürlich auch da also war Al in Begleitschaft von Kio angekommen. Sam, Janet und Al trafen sich am Eingang und gingen nun zusammen zu dem Fest. Als sie den Raum betraten stockten Jack, Daniel und Teal´c der Atem. Die Frauen entdeckten ihre Männer und gingen auf sie zu. „Wow!", war das Erste was Jack zustande brachte. „Ihr seht wunderschön aus!", lobte Teal´c der natürlich schnell seine Fassung wieder gefunden hatte. „Da kann ich mich ihm nur anschließen!", lies Daniel hypnotisiert verlauten. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Janet reißen. „Danke! Ihr seht aber auch nicht schlecht aus Jungs!", grinste Al zurück. „AH! Da sind sie ja endlich! Sie sehen gut aus!", begrüßte der General alle. „Wo sind denn ihre männlichen und ihre weiblichen Begleiter? Oder haben sie das vergessen?", fragte er jetzt neugierig weiter. „Ähhhm...,"vernahm er nur von den anwesenden. „Nein haben wir nicht! Dr. Fraiser ist mit Dr. Jackson hier! Der Major mit dem Col. und ich mit Kio und Sadaan!", schoss Al plötzlich vor. Alle starrten sie an. „Ich meinte aber männliche Begleitung!" „Das war nur ein Witz sie ist mit Teal´c unterwegs!", schoß es jetzt aus Jack raus. „Und ich mit Sadaan!", schoss Kio vor. „Na dann noch viel Spaß!", grinste Hammond und ging die Nächsten begrüßen. „Aha! Nett das wir das auch erfahren!", legte Jack los. „Sorry ist ne dumme Angewohnheit! Von meiner Mutter! Kind zeig niemals auch nur die kleinste Schwäche egal was es ist ob du etwas vergessen oder sonst was hast!", äffte Al ihre Mutter nach. „Schon gut!", antwortete Janet und grinste. „Ich hab Durst und ihr?", fragte Sam. „Ich geh schon was wollen die Damen?", fragte Jack. „Oh so Charmant Heute Col.?" „Sam wir haben frei heute der Colonel und der Sir hängen im Spind also Jack reicht doch wohl heut Abend!" „Ok Jack. Also ich hätte gern ein Glas Sekt!" „Dito!", grinsten Janet und Al gleichzeitig. „Warte wir kommen mit Jack!", rief Daniel ihm hinterher und zog Teal´c mit. „Heißer Hintern!", murmelte al. „Wer?", fragte es plötzlich von allen Seiten. „Ähm! Niemand!", stammelte Al sofort. „Och komm schon wer von den dreien?", stichelte Kio. „Wer wohl?!", gab Al zurück und guckte sie genervt an. „Gute Wahl!" „Wer denn jetzt?", fragte Janet wieder. „Teal´c!", antwortete Kio und bekam einen Schlag von Al ab. „Aha!", grinste Janet und Sam grinste auch bis über beide Ohren. „Da gibs nix zu grinsen!", meckerte Al leicht. „Wo gibs nix zu grinsen?", fragte Jakob plötzlich. „Nirgendwo!", meckerte Al wieder. „Sie hat sich in Teal´c verknallt!"Und schon wieder bekam Kio einen Schlag ab. Und Jakob sowie Sam und Janet grinsten sich einen ab. „Was ist denn los ist doch keine schlechte Wahl!", grinste Jakob. „Aber sehr unpassend oder?" „Wieso denn?" „Was ist denn so unterhaltsam das ihr so grinst?", fragte Jack plötzlich. „Jack Gott sei dank sind sie da!", stöhnte Al erleichtert. „Was ist denn?" „Die haben mich ausgequetscht!", antwortete sie wie ein beleidigtes Kind. „Och arme Allana!", grinste Jack und legte ihr einen Arm um die schultern. „Auf geheucheltes Mitleid kann ich verzichten!"antwortete Al in ihrem Kinder Ton und nahm Jack´s Arm weg. „Bin ja ruhig!" Alle stießen an und lachten noch viel. Irgendwie hatten es die anderen geschafft Al neben Teal´c zu bugsieren so kam es auch das eine leicht angeheiterte Al Teal´c zum Tanzen auf forderte, die auch kein -nein als Antwort hinnahm. Also geschah es das Teal´c mit Al tanzte. „Wow! Ich wusste gar nicht das er tanzen kann!", grinste Jack Sam an. „Tja wir wissen halt nicht viel über ihn!" „Würden sie mir die Ehre geben und mit mir tanzen?", fragte Jack Sam plötzlich. „Aber liebend gerne!" So kam es das ganz SG-1 auf der Tanzfläche wieder zu finden war denn Daniel hatte auch Janet auf die Tanzfläche bekommen. 1 Stunde später Al war inzwischen wieder halb nüchtern kam sie zusammen mit Kio auf die Idee doch mal die Band ab zu lösen. Kio setzte sich an das Klavier und Al fing an zu singen. Sie traf jeden Ton und alle Aufmerksamkeit lag auf Al und Kio.  
  
Under this chain you say I'm tied  
  
I am far from these memories I kept inside  
  
Our emotions are gone we were falling apart  
  
Before these shadows stole the beat of my heart  
  
chorus  
  
After all we have been through  
  
I can only look at you  
  
Through the eyes you've lied to  
  
Through the eyes you've cried  
  
Silence and quiet again in my life  
  
Far from these moments I kept inside  
  
No passion and truth and  
  
We were living apart  
  
Before these shadows stole the beat of my heart (Kate Ryan)  
  
Al wollte Sam und Jack ein Zeichen geben. „Sie kann gut singen!", flüsterte Teal´c Daniel zu und sein Blick biss sich in Al´s Blick fest denn auch sie hatte ihn fest im Blick. „Ja das kann sie!" Jack hatte Sam im Blickfeld und sie ihn. Nach dem Lied klatschte der ganze Saal. „Danke Leute! Hoffe das ich euch nicht zu sehr gequält hab!", grinste Al und ging mit Kio zu den anderen. "Sie haben eine wunderbare stimme!", lobte sie Janet sofort. „Danke!" „Alkohol?", fragte Kio al. „Alkohol!", gab sie nickend zurück und beide gingen erstmal was trinken. Beide wurden noch ein paar mal gelobt als sie wieder zurück zu den anderen gingen. Jack und Sam hatten sich auf den Balkon verzogen. „Ich glaube da wollte jemand dass wir etwas kapieren!", fing Jack an. „Ja das glaube ich auch. Und ich glaube da war sie nicht die einzige!" „Sam Al hat recht ich habe nur Augen für dich!", platzte es aus Jack heraus. Sam sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich doch auch nur für dich! Ich wünschte diese verdammten Regeln gäbe es nicht!", gab sie zurück und kämpfte um ihre Fassung. „Ich wünsche mir doch dasselbe! Ich liebe dich schon seid du damals durch die Tür kamst!" „Mir geht es da auch nicht anders! Diese so genannte Liebe auf den ersten Blick gibt es wirklich das habe ich jetzt begriffen!"Jack nahm Sam in den Arm er kämpfte auch um seine Fassung, doch auch er merkte das seine Augen tränen gefüllt waren. „Es gibt einen weg! Ich gehöre doch eh schon lange in die Pensionierung!" „Nein Jack das lasse ich nicht zu! Ich könnte doch wie Daniel nur noch als Wissenschaftlerin im Center arbeiten!" „Das lasse ich nicht zu du kannst es zum General schaffen! Ich will nicht das du deine Karriere aufgibst für mich!" „Aber was dann?!"Sam konnte nicht mehr sie weinte. Jack drückte sie ein Stück von sich weg um sie anzusehen. „Nicht weinen! Wir finden einen weg das haben wir immer!"Er wischte ihr eine Träne weg. „Wir schaffen das!", flüsterte er an ihrem Haar.  
  
„Sag mal weißt du wo ... UUUps!", stolperte Al Teal´c in die Arme. „Alles ok?" „Danke. Mir ist nur ein wenig schwindelig!" „Was wolltest du wissen?" „Wo Sam und Jack sind?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung!" „Na egal die tauchen schon wieder auf!" „Ich könnte etwas frische Luft vertragen kommst du mit?", fragte Al ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. Teal´c nickte und beide gingen raus auf den Balkon und sahen Sam und Jack nicht da sie am anderen Ende des riesigen Balkons standen. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie auch niemanden sehen. Eine angenehme Ruhe entstand da beide den Himmel beobachteten. Es war dunkel und die Sterne strahlten. „Kann man Chulak von hier aus sehen?", fragte Al irgendwann. „Das müsste er sein!", deutete Teal´c auf einen kleinen Stern. „Sieht schön aus! Das hat mir gefehlt! Endlich mal wieder ne sternenklare Nacht!" „Ich hoffe das irgendwann Ruhe da draußen herrscht und ich in Ruhe auf Chulak mit meinem Sohn leben kann." „Ich hoffe für dich mit!" Teal´c bemerkte das Al kalt war und zog die Jacke aus um sie ihr um zu hängen. „Danke!"Ihre Gesichter waren nur cm von einander entfernt. Der Abstand verkleinerte sich und schon versanken beide in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Ihre Zungen duellierten sich und beide wünschten das dieser Moment nie zu ende ginge. „Ah! Da seid ihr ja der General sucht uns schon wisst ihr wo Sam und Jack sind?", platzten Daniel und Janet plötzlich dazwischen. „Tschuldigung !", addierte er als er realisierte was sie gerade getan hatten. „Schon gut! Nein wir wissen es auch nicht!", antwortete Al. „Vielleicht haben sie es ja jetzt endlich mal geschafft! Der General hätte nichts dagegen!", antwortete Janet.  
  
Jack und Sam hatten Daniel rufen gehört und waren geschockt auseinander gewichen. „Das war knapp!", entfuhr es Jack. „Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen das Teal´c und Al hier schon standen", bemerkte Sam. „Ich auch nicht! Sie scheinen uns aber auch Nicht gesehen zu haben!", antwortete Jack ihr. „Der General hat wo gegen nichts?", fragte Sam leise. „Ich glaube, dass wir zusammen sind!" „Wir sollten fragen was sie meinen!" „Ok. Alles ok?" „Ja geht schon." Beide gingen zu den anderen. „Wo gegen hat der General nichts?"fragte Jack und Al bekam mal wieder einen Schock. „Das ihr zwei endlich zusammen seid!" „Aber natürlich wenn es die Arbeit nicht beeinträchtigt!", addierte der General zu Al´s Antwort. „General!", erschreckte sich Janet. „General ich weiß ehrlich nicht was ich dazu sagen soll?!", stammelte Jack. „Jack! Ich bin nicht blind! Und dass sie mehr für einander fühlen als erlaubt ist weiß ich schon etwas länger! Außerdem will ich doch auch das es meinen Leuten gut geht!"antwortete Hammond wieder. „Meinen sie? ... Also wir?" „Ja Major! Sie dürfen. Es darf nur keiner mitbekommen!", lachte George über Sam´s stammeln. „Danke General!", rief Sam und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Schon gut. Schon gut!", rief dieser und lachte sie an. „Was ist denn hier los?", fragte plötzlich Jakob. „Wir feiern meinen Geburtstag!", rief Al sofort und alle starrten sie an. Sofort schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Angewohnheit ich weiß!", grinste Jack, als Al etwas sagen wollte. Daraufhin nickte Al nur. „Was wollten sie denn von uns?", fragte Teal´c jetzt den General. „Das werden sie schon sehen! Jetzt kommen sie alle erstmal mit!", antwortete Hammond und alle folgten ihm. Al gab Teal´c die Jacke wieder und sie standen alle neben dem General. „Also da wir jetzt ja alle beisammen sind! Will ich einen Toast auf hoffentlich noch lang andauernde und gute Zusammenarbeit mit allen anstoßen und dabei auch noch das neueste Team Mitglied unseres Zugpferdes SG-1 herzlich Willkommen heißen! Na dann zum Wohl!", rief Hammond durch den Saal und alle klatschten und stießen an. „Danke General!", lächelte Al. später tanzten wieder alle von SG-1 plus Janet und die meisten dachten sich ``na wenn da nichts läuft! ``„Schon gut!", grinste er zurück. Etwas Alle waren ausgelassen und locker drauf so kam es auch das Jack mal mit Al tanzte während Jakob mit seiner Tochter tanzte. „Na gefällt ihnen die Erde?" „Aber klar Jack! Ist ein netter Planet nette Leute. Viel besser als auf Almachan!", grinste Al. „Das liegt nicht zufällig an jemand Bestimmtes oder?" „Wie kommen sie denn darauf?", grinste Al unschuldig. „Och kommen sie zwischen Teal´c und ihnen hat's doch gefunkt!" „Ja ich geb's zu er ist mit dran beteiligt! Aber das ganze Team und natürlich Janet und der General haben sehr dazu beigetragen das es mir hier gefällt!" „Na dann ist ja alles ok!", grinste Jack wieder. Al nickte nur. „Sag mal wie kamst du darauf das Sam und ich ... Na ja du weißt schon?" „Eure Blicke! Wer euch kennt, wusste es sofort und ich, Na ja, ich befand mich schon in der Situation, da konnte ich das ganze noch besser erkennen!" „Du?" „Jepp! War auch nicht immer lieb!" „Was ist passiert?" „Wir haben es versucht geheim zu halten aber unser Kommandeur hat es raus gefunden er ist verurteilt worden. Wir haben trotzdem geheiratet dann kam Khay!" „Oh!"war seine Antwort. „Vorbei und weg! Ich mach mir keinen Kopf mehr drüber hatte genug Zeit dazu in meiner Zelle!", winkte Al auch schon ab. „Das kann ich mir denken! Aber sie vermissen ihren Sohn nicht wahr?" „Japp! Und ich weiß, dass, wenn ich es vorher gewusst hätte, er noch leben würde."antwortete Al wahrheitsgemäß und schon bildete sich wieder ein Kloß in ihrem Hals. „Ich weiß was sie meinen!", murmelte Jack nur. „Darf ich?", tippte Kio plötzlich Jack auf die Schulter und signalisierte das sie mit Al tanzen wollte. „Aber klar doch!", gab Jack Al frei und ging. „Hey was ist?", fragte Kio. „Ach nichts! Was hältst du von der Erde?" „Ist ein nettes Plätzchen!" „Find ich auch!" Kio grinste plötzlich. „Was ist?" „Sadaan nervt er will das ich dich ausquetsche was jetzt nu mit Teal´c und dir ist." „Das ist in Arbeit!", grinste Al und Kio glotze sie an. Al lachte sie an und Kio stimmte mit ein.  
  
Am anderen Ende des Saales: „Na großer! Nun sag mal was läuft da zwischen euch?", grinste Jack Teal´c an. „Was meinst du?" „Na dich und Al natürlich." „Ich weiß es nicht!" „Was soll das denn heißen ihr habt euch geküsst!", stieg Daniel in die Unterhaltung mit ein. „Ihr habt was?" „Wir haben uns geküsst! Aber ich weiß nicht wie es bei ihr steht." „Na hola Dicker! Ihr geht aber ran! Wie steht's denn bei dir?" Jack´s Grinsen ging einfach nicht weg. Teal´c zuckte nur mit den schultern. „Ach komm! Teal´c du kennst uns doch! Sag schon was los ist!" „Ich weiß nicht ob es hält und sie ist zu schwach als das sie eine weitere Pleite erleben könnte." „Teal´c sie ist stärker als wir denken! Und allein diese Worte zeigen das du mehr für sie empfindest als du denkst!" „Jack ich habe meine Frau und meinen Sohn im Stich gelassen! Shau´nac ist tot! Wer weiß was dann passiert?" „Teal´c die Sache mit deiner Frau und deinem Sohn war etwas völlig anderes. Du bist gegangen um dein Volk zu retten! Und der Tod von Shau´nac ist nicht deine Schuld!", versuchte es Jack . „Jack hat Recht! Teal´c unser Leben ist konfus keiner weiß was als nächstes passiert!" „Wenn ihr meint!" Al und Kio kamen angegrinst. „Hey Jungs! Gibt's was neues?" „Nö!"grinste Jack zurück, denn Sam kam gerade an. Alle standen zusammen als plötzlich „Time of My life"der Titel Song von Dirty Dancing aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte. Al, Teal´c und die anderen hatten den Film zusammen am Abend davor gesehen und mussten jetzt auf die Tanzfläche. Al grinste Teal´c an und schon verschwanden die beiden. Das gleiche passierte bei Sam und Jack sowie Janet und Daniel. Jakob gesellte sich zu der allein stehenden Kio. „Was ist los? Warum stehst du hier alleine?" „Die anderen sind bei dem Lied geradezu auf die Tanzfläche gerannt." „Frisch verliebte Pärchen!", grinste Jakob kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Du, großer?", fragte Al an seiner Schulter. „Ja?" „Sag mal war das gerade nur der Moment oder könnte da noch mehr entstehen?" „Was denkst du denn?" Al sah sich um und sah dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden und küsste ihn. „Antwort genug?" Teal´c nickte nur.  
  
„Sieh dir mal die beiden an!", grinste Jack Sam an und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Teal´c und Al. „Da geht aber jemand auf Tuchfühlung!", grinste Sam nun übers ganze Gesicht. „Janet und Daniel sind aber auch nicht besser!", grinste Jack wieder in deren Richtung. Sam sah sie an und sie musste noch mehr grinsen. „Was meinst du, wann wir verschwinden können?", fragte Jack und grinste sie schelmisch an. „Aber Colonel!", grinste Sam auf. „Was denn?" „Wenn ich das nur wüsste", antwortete Sam und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn.  
  
„Mein bestes Team"schüttelte George den Kopf als er die sechs sah. „Was denn?", fragte Jakob der neben ihm stand. „Sieh sie dir an! Nicht mehr lange und die gehen sich an die Wäsche!", grinste George ihn an und erntete verwunderte blicke, weil er nichts dagegen hatte. „George Sam und Jack dürfen doch gar nicht!", empörte sich Jakob. „Jake glaubst du, ich weiß das nicht?! Aber was soll ich tun die beiden lieben sich mehr als wir denken! Und wenn ich es nicht zu lasse gehen beide zu Grunde und das weißt du." „Wie lange geht das denn schon so?" „Noch gar nicht. Bisher haben sie sich an die Regeln gehalten." „Ich hoffe das geht gut!" George nickte nur auf Jakobs Kommentar. „Allana war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich! Das muss klappen noch eine Pleite verträgt sie nicht!", sprach jetzt Kio. „Sie muss viel durch gemacht haben!" „Sie konnte noch nicht mal in Ruhe um ihren Sohn trauern weil sie sofort in die Zelle gesteckt wurde. Und ihr Leben war vorher auch nicht besser. Kaum war sie glücklich passierte irgendwas", antwortete Kio und sah Al an. „Teal´c ist ein guter Mann! Er wird alles tun um sie nicht zu verletzen!" „Ja er ist ein guter Mann der auch viel durch gemacht hat"erklärten Jake und George. „Ich glaube ihnen ja aber Al kann etwas aus der Art schlagen das es nicht leicht wird."  
  
„Guck dir mal die neugierigen Generals an!", grinste Al als sie die beiden entdeckte. „Die freuen sich für Sam und Jack!" „Ich freue mich mit!" „Ich auch!"  
  
Etwas später verließen die sechs den Ball und fuhren nach Hause. „Zu mir oder zu dir?"fragte Al grinsend. „Welches liegt näher am Aufzug?" „Na na wo ist denn der steife Jaffa geblieben?", fragte Al jetzt. „Der ist gerade nicht da!", grinste Teal´c zurück. Kaum waren beide im Aufzug verschwunden gingen sie sich schon an die Wäsche. Ihre Zungen lieferten sich einen heißen Kampf. Knutschend kämpften sie sich den gang entlang und schafften es in Teal´cs Quartier. Im Zimmer flog sofort Teal´cs Jacke und ihre Schuhe. Sie lagen gerade auf dem Bett als der Alarm los ging. 5 Minuten später ertönte es aus den Lautsprechern: „Sg-1 sofort im Kontrollraum melden!" „Shit! Verdammter!", fluchte Al los. Beide rafften sich auf und gingen los. „Was ist los?", fragte Al ziemlich genervt worauf sie einen verwunderten Blick erntete. „Die Tok´ra wollen etwas aber dazu muss erst ihr ganzes Team und der General auftauchen." „Ich kümmere mich um den Col. und den Major!", erwiderte Al ziemlich genervt. 10 Minuten später: „Keiner von den beiden geht ans Telefon oder ans Handy! Hat einer ein Auto was er mir leihen kann?", fragte Al und Teal´c sah sie komisch an. „Hier Ma´am!", erwiderte ein Leutnant. „Danke! Teal´c kommst du?" Teal´c nickte nur und beide fuhren hoch. „Kannst du Auto fahren?" „Ja kann ich, ich bin schon Auto gefahren da waren die meisten hier noch nicht mal geboren!", grinste Al ihn an. „Dann ist gut!", grinste Teal´c und küsste sie. „Was würde ich jetzt nur für ein paar Minuten geben!", murmelte Al sofort. „Meinst du ein paar Minuten würden reichen?", fragte Teal´c sehr grinsend. Al schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.  
  
Beide fanden zum Glück schnell das Auto. Sie Verliesen das Gelände als Daniel ankam. „Was macht ihr denn?", fragte er durchs Fenster. „Tja da meinen 2 nicht an irgendwelche Telefone gehen zu müssen und bevor es schmerzhaft wird gehen wir sie eben holen!", erklärte Al und Daniel grinste. „Dann bis nachher!"  
  
30 Minuten später fuhren sie eine dunkle Waldstrasse entlang als Al ein Auto im Graben sah was ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. „Shit verdammter!", fauchte sie los und verriss das Lenkrad um zu wenden. Stehen geblieben stiegen sie sofort aus und rannten zu dem Auto. Doch nur Jack befand sich in dem Auto. „Jack?" „Jack jetzt werd wach verdammt!", fauchte Al ihn an und zog ihn mit Teal´cs Hilfe aus dem Auto. Jack stöhnte auf. „Sam?", fragte er schlaff. „War sie bei dir?", fragte Al. „Ja wo ist sie?" „Teal´c schaff ihn in den Wagen!", befahl Al und riss die Augen auf. „Was ist los?" „Hier stimmt was nicht! Und der Wagen fliegt uns gleich um die Ohren!", erklärte Al und Teal´c wuchtete Jack hoch und sie stiegen ein. „Und wie finden wir Sam jetzt?"fragte Jack schon halb hysterisch. „Wünscht mir Glück!"murmelte Al und konzentrierte sich. Sie startete den Wagen und raste los. „Wo fährst du hin?", fragte Teal´c jetzt. „Ich glaub ich hab sie geortet!" „Gentechnik... du weißt schon!", addierte sie erklärend weiter auf fragende Blicke der anwesenden. Sie beschleunigte wie sie nur konnte. „Jack wie geht's dir?", fragte sie als sie merkte das er mit seinen Gedanken abdriftete. „Geht schon!" Das glaubte sie nun wirklich nicht. Janet wohnte nicht weit entfernt also entschloss sie, sie eben abzuholen. Al hielt rannte zum Haus sagte Janet ein paar Worte als diese verschlafen öffnete und schon steig sie mit ein. Janet untersuchte Jack kurz ab und fragte nun was los sei. Jack erzählte: „Wir waren auf dem Weg zu mir als plötzlich so ein Vollidiot uns rammte. Er machte solange weiter bis wir vor den Baum knallten an dem ihr mich gefunden habt!" „Hab ich mir schon gedacht! Sam würde nicht in das nächste Auto umsteigen wenn du verletzt wärst!" „Nächste Auto?" „Jepp! Sie ist mit einem irren Tempo unterwegs!"wie zur Bestätigung schnitt sie die nächste Kurve scharf und beschleunigte weiter.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
